6 Girls And New York City (Part 2)
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the FInal 6 arrived at New York City and had some free time. Which two girls will be eliminated in this episode? Only one way to find out. New York Photo Shoot Part 1 Alex: Hey girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So today, you will be going clothes shopping to choose your outfits, but you have 3 hours to get ready and $1000 to spend. After that, I will give you a picture of the monument you will be having your photo shoot in. Ciara: (conf) Oh my gosh, after Alex announced the challenge, everyone was rushing from clothing store to clothing store. Jessie: (conf) It was like, crazy for the sake of crazy. But, what to choose? Tina: (conf) At one point, Barbara was at the same clothing store as me and we just fought for the best. Tina: Hey bitch, I was here first! Barbara: Well tough shit, this top suits me and you can't stop me? Tina: First come, first serve! I'm Tina and you're just a stinky latina! Barbara: Hey! I feel more offended than Adam Goodes! Tina: Who? Barbara: That AFL player who plays for Sydney. I saw a video of him being called a racist name. Tina: Oh, I thought he was a fashion designer Barbara: Well he isn't. New York Photo Shoot Part 2 Alex: Ok girls, now you have your outfits, it's time to give you your locations. Barbara: Grand Central Station? What the fuck? Ciara: Awesome, I got Central Park. Frieda: Oh yes, I got Times Square! Jessie: Damn it, I get some stupid Garden. 20 minutes later... Frieda: Ok, this is about right. Intern: So, I can take the photos. Frieda:' Yep. Meanwhile... Jessie: Where the hell is Madison Square Garden? Excuse me, sir, do you know where Madison Square Garden is? Lance: It's just behind you. Jessie: Lance! How come you're out of prison? Lance: Mom bailed me out and I was looking for her. Jessie: Well how about you take pics of me with the MSG? Lance: Um... ok. Jessie: Thanks Lance. Call Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Now before the judges and I reveal the Final Four, I have a surprise for the slutty cheerleader. Cop: Barbara Morinah, you're under arrest for shoplifting. Barbara: What? Alex: We saw the security cameras and you stole some bubble gum. Therefore Barbara, your time is up. Barbara: Seriously? Fuck! Alex: Alright, so anyways, the judges have also decided who's gonna come back with us. And one of those girls is Frieda. Frieda: Yay! I get to be in the Final Four! Alex: Second person in the Final Four, Caitlin. Caitlin: Alright, I'm gonna be in the Final Four with my friend. Alex: Third person through, Ciara. Ciara: Whew. Alex: Jessie and Tina, please step forward. One of you will be in the Final Four, the other is eliminated. So, the final person going into the Final Four is Tina. Tina: Yeah! (hugs Frieda) Ooh, sorry Jess. Alex: Jessie I'm sorry, your time is up. Jessie: What? You picked the dumb blonde over me? This has to be a mistake! Blondes are fucking useless. Alex: Can somebody 86 this loser? Jessie: But I can't leave without saying goodbye to Ciara. (Security guard grabs Jessie) Jessie: Ciara... Alex: I know, we're all gonna miss her. Caitlin: Meh. Tina: Well, she wasn't all that bad. But next time I see her, I'm gonna mess with her hair. Alex: Congrats on you girls for making it into the Final Four. Tomorrow, we will be leaving NYC back to LA. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Frieda] - 34.2 / 40 ** Caitlin - 32.5 / 40 ** Ciara - 31.2 / 40 ** Tina - 30.9 / 40 ** Jessie - 28.6 / 40 ** Barbara - 25.9 / 40 * Barbara was removed from the competition because she got arrested for shoplifting. * Tina and Barbara got into a fight. * The following landmarks were used for the photo shoot: ** Barbara - Grand Central Station ** Caitlin - Brooklyn Bridge ** Ciara - Central Park ** Frieda - Times Square ** Jessie - Madison Square Garden ** Tina - One World Trade Center Gallery Frieda Times Square.jpg|Frieda's winning photo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes